Cartas de Amor
by AngelaScarlet
Summary: Cinco años despues de haberse conocido, Sarah y Jareth reciben cartas anonimas de amor.


Cartas de Amor

Nota: No tengo los derechos sobre la historia ó película del Laberinto. Este es un humilde intento de escribir una historia con los personajes que tanto quiero.

Varias de las frases escritas en las historia fueron tomadas de canciones escritas por varios compositores e interpretadas por la Rondalla de Saltillo.

"Después de la verdad, nada hay tan bello como la ficción."

- Antonio Machado

Capítulo Uno – Las cartas.

Esta historia de amor empieza cinco años después de que Sarah Williams conquistó el Laberinto.

Carta número uno

_Sarah,_

_Te escribo esta carta porque quiero expresarte los sentimientos que haz despertado en mí. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. Te amo y lo digo con toda sinceridad. No hay día u hora que no estés en mi pensamiento. Desde que aceptado mi amor por ti, mi vida ha cambiado para bien. Por ti soy capaz de cruzar el mar profundo, escalar la montaña más alta ó caminar el desierto mismo para probarte mi completa devoción hacia ti. Me tienes rendido a tus pies._

_Tu ferviente admirador._

_Jareth,_

_Para escribirte estas líneas saque toda mi fuerza interior para no acobardarme y decirte lo que siento por ti. He perdido el sueño nada más en pensar en lo que quiero confesarte. Pero en el corazón no se manda, y tú haz capturado el mío. Sí, Jareth querido, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. El día que acepté esta verdad, un gran peso fue removido de mi corazón. Ahora veo todo con nuevos ojos. Solo espero que algún día sientas lo mismo por mi._

_Desesperadamente tuya._

Carta número dos

_Sarah,_

_No pude evitar enviarte otra carta. Mi corazón palpita incontrolablemente nada más de pensar que tus bellos labios leen estas líneas. Debo confesarte que anoche no pude conciliar el sueño. Mi pensamiento se volvió hacia ti, amada mía. Me pregunto si tú pudieras amarme de la misma manera que te amo. Mi amor por ti es como el caudal del río que busca su salida al mar; y ese mar es tu corazón Sarah._

_Cierro mis ojos e imagino que estas aquí conmigo. Que puedo abrazarte y besarte. Y que tú respondes a mis caricias._

_Un amor como el mío nunca se puede acabar porque esta hecho de fuego. Ni perderse jamás porque lo que siento por ti no es ningún juego._

_Tuyo siempre._

_Jareth,_

_Amado mío. Se quiebra mi voz al nombrarte y mi mirar se nubla al pensarte. Tengo un corazón motivado de esperanza y de razón. Este corazón se desnuda ante ti. Amor de mi alma._

_Tu fiel admiradora._

Carta número tres

_Sarah,_

_No habrá una barrera que no rompa por ti. Tu amor es el pan de la vida, eres copa divina. Para quererte no necesitas ningún hechizo, con entregarte a mí hasta la muerte, es suficiente razón para quererte._

_No puedo imaginar la vida sin tu amor. Sin escuchar tu risa en mi jardín._

_Tengo ansiedad de tenerte entre mis brazos musitando palabras de amor. Tengo ansiedad de sentir tus encantos y tu boca poder besar. Mis lágrimas son perlas que caen al mar y son el eco de la pena de estar sin ti._

_Tu eterno enamorado._

_Jareth,_

_Cuando amanece quiero verte todo el día, vida mía. Me haces tanta falta y nunca me canso de pensarte. Le he pedido al silencio que me hable de ti, y al murmullo del viento le he oído decir tu nombre._

_Tengo tanta ternura que ofrecerte porque llegaste a mi vida sin yo desearlo. Y pronto mis labios entre tus labios te dirán te amo._

_Siempre tuya._

Carta número cuatro

_Sarah,_

_Te quiero tanto que ya nada es igual. Como contarte de tan puro y gran amor que siento por ti. Eres la luz que me llena de calor. No habrá otro amor en mi vida, solo una vez sentiré un amor como este._

_Por donde voy ya no estoy solo. Te tengo aquí. Miro alrededor y te veo en todo. Eres mi dulce sueño hecho verdad._

_Si tu mente solo pensara en mi, sería feliz._

_Si en tus noches anhelaras mi calor, sería feliz._

_Si me quisieras un poquito, moriría feliz._

_Tu amor eterno._

_Jareth,_

_He tenido noches de amargo llanto al pensar en ti. A veces se me va el aliento y la vida. Te quiero con todo mi amor, y te amo sin duda o error. Cuenta con mis suspiros, mis ansias, mis besos, mis anhelos y con todos mis desvelos. Mi dulce amor._

_Tu fiel enamorada._

Carta número cinco

_Sarah,_

_Como has hecho que me enamore yo de ti. Me miro al espejo y me pregunto que si ese de ahí soy yo. Tus labios de rubí, de rojo carmesí, me hacen desangrar al no poder conversar y decirte: Te amo. Pero este dolor puede ser sellado con un beso._

_En tus manos esta nuestra dicha o dolor, amor del alma. Ven a entregarme tu amor o a llenarme de pena. Por bien o por mal decídete. Al caer la tarde te voy a ver y en el parque te esperaré. Ven, mi corazón te llama desesperadamente. Ven, que quiero verte._

_Alguien que no te olvida._

_Jareth,_

_Eso que llaman amor nada mas lo he sentido por ti. Quiero que vuelvas a mí porque yo necesito de ti. Es tan difícil vivir sin tu cariño. Ven a calmar mi dolor y a compartir mis noches de amor. No me siento feliz si no es contigo. Eres mi alegría de noche y de día. Te espero al caer la tarde en el parque. Ven a mi, mi dulce amor._

_Tuya y nada más._

Capítulo dos – La cita

Sarah

Dudé en ir a la cita. – ¿Qué tal si es solo una broma pesada? – pensé. Pero me arme de valor y decidí ir. – ¿Qué puedo perder en ir? – me dije.

Me puse mi vestido negro de seda y mis sandalias de tacón alto. Me deje el cabello suelto y me puse un poco de maquillaje. A mis veintiún años todavía vivo con mis padres. Mi trabajo en la biblioteca municipal paga bien, pero mis padres han insistido que me quede con ellos. Adoro a mi familia, pero ya tengo suficientes ahorros para comprar mi propio departamento. Pronto les haré saber de mi decisión.

Me despido de papá, Karen y Tobi. Les digo que tengo una cita y me desearon suerte.

Llego al parque, cruzo el puente de piedra y busco una banca donde sentarme. Solo me queda esperar.

– ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? – me pregunto. Miro mi reloj; seis y media de la tarde. Todavía queda otra hora de luz.

Jareth

Estoy nervioso. – ¿Iré o no iré? – Me pregunto. Claro tonto, es lo que siempre has querido, para que negarlo. Sí, esta es mi oportunidad y no puedo desperdiciarla. Iré a la cita. Me transformo en búho y vuelo hacia el mundo mortal. Llego al parque pero no veo a nadie. Me poso sobre la rama de un árbol a esperar. – ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? No sé. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar – En eso la veo llegar. Es ella. Sabía que era ella, y mí corazón palpita de la emoción. Han pasado seis años y nunca he podido olvidarla. Veo que se sienta y voltea a todos lados como buscando, pero no me ve. Esperare un momento luego me presentaré ante ella.

Sarah

Sigo esperando. Oigo pasos detrás de mí y volteo. No puedo creer lo que veo. Es Jareth en carne y hueso. Estoy tan nerviosa que no creo que vaya a poder hablar. – Dios, ¡que guapo es! – pienso al verlo. Se para frente a mí y me sonríe. Yo me siento morir de la emoción. Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano y le sonrío. Me ofrece su mano enguantada y yo sin dudar la tomo y nos transportamos a su reino.

Jareth

Bajo del árbol y me transformo. Camino hacia ella. Cuando casi estoy cerca, ella voltea a verme. Sus bellos ojos la delatan y veo emoción en ellos. Me paro frente a ella. – ¡Que hermosa es! – pienso al verla. No puedo hablar y solo le sonrío. Ella me sonríe y sin pensarlo le ofrezco mi mano. ¿La aceptara? Para mi felicidad ella la toma y nos transportamos a mi reino.

Ya en el castillo, Jareth le ofrece a Sarah su brazo. Ella lo toma y caminan juntos sin hablar. Las palabras no podrían expresar lo que ellos sienten en ese momento. Jareth dirige a Sarah al jardín. El conjura un cristal y lo lanza. Al quebrarse aparece una mesa con velas y todo lo que se necesita para una cena romántica. Jareth acompaña a Sarah a su silla y la ayuda a sentarse. El se sienta a su lado. Jareth rompe el silencio y le dice:

– Estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado venir, Sarah. Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado. –

– Gracias por invitarme. – contestó ella.

La cena fue muy amena y hablaron de todo. Sarah se sorprendió de todas las obligaciones que Jareth tiene como rey.

– ¿Creías que mi trabajo consistía en ser niñero de los _goblins_? – dijo en tono de broma.

– Bueno, no exactamente. Pero pensé que tu estilo de vida te dejaba mucho tiempo libre. – contestó Sarah.

– Si tengo horas de ocio pero siempre encuentro que hacer con ellas. – le sonrió Jareth. – El laberinto es muy grande y me dedico a recorrerlo y ha darle mantenimiento. –

Al terminar la cena, Jareth la invitó al balcón para ver el atardecer caer sobre el laberinto.

– ¡Que hermoso se ve! – dijo Sarah dejando salir un suspiro.

– Sí, lo es. Pero es más hermoso saber que estas tú aquí conmigo para verlo. – contestó Jareth con una sonrisa seductora y Sarah se sonrojó.

Jareth la toma de la mano y Sarah se estremece al sentir que se ha removido sus guantes. Se dirigen a una banca que esta cerca del balcón y se sientan.

– Espera un momento. Regreso en un segundo. – Jareth desaparece y no tarda en reaparecer con una botella de vino y dos copas. Sirve la copa y se la entrega. Jareth se inclina y la besa en el cuello. Sarah no se inmuta. Jareth la vuelve a besar. Y viendo que se dejaba manipular, la llevo a su cuarto.

Asiendo a Sarah por la cintura la acerco a su cama. Jareth la despojo de su vestido negro sin que ella pudiera evitarlo o quizás no quiso. La apretó en su cuerpo y la beso largamente en la boca. Sus besos eran dulce martirio y despertó en Sarah el deseo que llevaba dentro. Sus ojos se cerraban y suspiraban. Jareth la tiro suavemente en la cama y se despojo de su camisa. La acarició una y otra vez.

Sarah pensó que todas las estrellas de colores bailaban ante sus ojos. Sus almas y cuerpos profesándose su amor incondicional y consumándolo en esa unión.

Jareth se sintió feliz de compartir ese momento tan íntimo con Sarah. El sentirla cerca de su piel le hace sentir escalofríos por su espada. Jareth la abraza y la besa en la frente.

– Sarah, te amo como nunca pensé que pudiera amar. Me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptas casarte conmigo. Te prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días hasta el fin de mi vida. –

– No hay nada en el mundo que me pueda hacer tan feliz que ser tu esposa. Y deseo estar contigo para siempre. – contestó Sarah con sus ojos llenos de amor.

Jareth y Sarah se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla que se celebró en el castillo (específicamente en el jardín). Los padres de ambos asistieron (sí, creer ó no creer. Jareth tiene padre y madre. ¿Pues de donde creen que salió? ¿Eh?).

Sarah tuvo que convencer a sus padres de la existencia del reino de los _goblins_ y del mundo _Underground_. Tobi no tuvo ningún problema porque reconoció a Jareth cuando vino a pedir la mano de Sarah.

La felicidad de Jareth y Sarah fue completa cuando recibieron la bendición de su primogénito, el príncipe Javier.

Sarah estaba sentada en una mecedora con su hijo en sus brazos y perdida en sus pensamientos.

– ¿En que piensas amor? – le pregunta Jareth

– Bueno, ahora que sabemos que nosotros nunca nos mandamos las cartas me gustaría saber quien lo hizo. – contestó Sarah

– Pues quien haya sido tiene nuestro eterno agradecimiento. – Jareth se pone en cuclillas y acaricia suavemente la mejilla de su hijo.

Sarah le sonríe y le contesta. – Tienes razón. –

Jareth le pide el niño a Sarah. – Vamos al jardín. Necesitas tomar aire fresco. –

Jareth y Sarah caminan por el jardín. Jareth carga al niño en sus brazos y Sarah lo abraza por la espalda. Nunca dejan de platicar y de reír.

Sin ellos darse cuenta aparece una figura que se mueve entre los árboles. Es Hoggle y trae su insecticida para exterminar a las hadas del jardín. Al verlo lo saludan agitando la mano y continúan con su caminata. Hoggle sonríe y los saluda igual. Sí, su plan funcionó.

FIN


End file.
